Field of Invention
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an electronic device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a reading method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices which retain stored data even when a power supply is cut off. Improvements in the degree of integration of two-dimensional (2D) nonvolatile memory devices in which memory cells are formed in a single layer on a substrate have reached a limit. A three-dimensional (3D) structure for nonvolatile memory devices in which memory cells are vertically stacked on a substrate has been proposed recently.
A three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device includes interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes alternately stacked, channel layers penetrating the interlayer insulating layers and the gate electrodes, and memory cells formed along the channel layers. Various 3D structures and manufacturing methods have been developed for improving the characteristics and operational reliability of 3D non-volatile memory devices.